Ben Tennyson
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is a hero in 5 Years Later. He first appeared in Chapter 1: Alienated. He is a human from the planet Earth in the Ben 10 Universe. Appearance At the age of 10, Ben wore a white t-shirt with a black stripe running down the middle of his shirt, short sleeves, green military cargo pants, and black and white sneakers. Ben wore the Prototype Omnitrix on his left wrist. At the age of 21, Ben has long, shaggy, unkempt brown hair, green eyes, and a goatee. He wears a black cap with a green stripe encircling it and the Omnitrix emblem with reversed colors on the sides. His clothing changes throughout the comic series, but he usually wears baggy shirts with the colors green, white, and black with the number 10. He wears baggy military green cargo pants with black shoes. Ben wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist. Personality Ben is cocky, light hearted, and at times immature. When he was younger, he would joke around to keep himself from being afraid. However, as an adult, he jokes much less, but still retains his light-hearted confidence. His ability to lead has noticeably improved, so much so that his Grandpa Max has entrusted him with the responsibility of mentoring four new Plumber recruits, including Lula. He is shown to be very resourceful with what he is given in any situation, such as when he used Armodrillo to cause the way bad to fall and impale itself on a jagged rock. He cares for others more than himself, and has even given up his own life to save another on multiple occasions. During fights, he always makes sure that any innocent civilians in the immediate area are safe. He is willing to aid anyone in need (even Vilgax at one point) and see to it that they are able to solve any problems that they might have. Powers and Abilities *'Omnitrix-' Ben wields the Omnitrix, rumored to be the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. Ben has complete mastery over the device and all of his transformations. He is very intuitive, using whatever he is given in almost any moment to his advantage. When he was younger, he would often become a different transformation than what he originally intended to use, but found ways to make them useful most of the time. *'Photographic Memory-' He has some form of photographic memory. In the episode "Where the Magic Happens" in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, he remembered the runes needed to activate a portal to the magic realm Legerdomain after seeing them for only a very short time. *'Combative Skills-' He is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, and has held his own with skilled fighters even in his human form. He is never shown using any specific fighting style, but uses freestyle, which helps him to be much less predictable when in a fight. *'Weaponry Skills- '''He has exceptional marksmanship with an assortment of weapons, most likely due to his experience with using transformations with projectiles. Weaknesses *'Human Weaknesses- 'Ben may be a smart, skilled fighter, but without his transformations he is still just a human. If he is caught off guard or can't react fast enough to an attack, he could potentially be killed. Likewise, if one of his transformations is susceptible to a particular attack, he also has a risk of being defeated or even dying if he is exposed to it. *'Illness- 'If Ben falls ill in his human form, his transformations are also affected by the illness. *'Peanut Allergy- 'Ben is allergic to peanuts. *'Irrational Fears- 'Ben is afraid of peacocks and is still slightly afraid of clowns, though he still argues against it. Appearances *Chapter 1: Alienated'' (first appearance) *''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'' *''Chapter 3: Reunion'' *''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods'''' (mentioned) *[[Chapter 5: Oversight|''Chapter 5: Oversight]] Trivia *Ben voices Vilgax in the 5YL universe's Ben 10 cartoon, a nod to how Yuri Lowenthal voices Vilgax in the Ben 10 reboot. *Ben grew a goatee so that Gwen would stop teasing him about how young he looks. *Ben's life was a chapter and a half in the Plumber's Handbook when he was 16, although it is probably much longer now. *His favorite color is green. *His favorite food is chili fries. *His birthday is December 27th, 1996, the same date as his cousin Gwen was born. *Ben's favorite franchise is "Sumo Slammers". *His worst fear is peacocks. *He has a scar in the shape of New Jersey. *He obtained an honorary PhD from Fredkin University. *He can play guitar and knows how to snowboard. Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Heroes Category:Humans